Talk:Story Ideas
Flame Boy on WZ 2120 backstory: Part 1 of 3 - ......the reason I liked Warzone 2100. Humanity is turned into turmoil, and man fights man for the scraps of the remaing resources, picking off the bones of civilisation. However, there were some with a vision of unity. The Project was ruthless in it's aquisition of technology and resources, blowing bandit camps apart to gain relics for their own benefit, in the hope of a "Greater Good". They were thrown into combat with the New Paradigm and the Collective because they were already being mainpulated by Nexus in addition to the competition for resources. In the end the Project had spread a war across most of the North American continent, but they finally managed to secure peace long enough to start building a new civilisation. Roll on Warzone 2120 to shatter the peace.. We're still waiting for that, but the whole plot for Warzone 2100 was not "Good verses Evil", but a tale of survival of the fittest in a hostile enviroment, of ambition and hope greasing the wheels of a futuristic war machine. The project in ambition were the noblest souls encountered in the game, yet in action they were the most aggressive and callous, barring Nexus itself. Which leads us to that all-important question: Do the ends always justify the means? I know my answer to that question, but it depends on the person and the circumstances on what answer they will give. WZ2120 Backstory * Flame Boy on WZ 2120 backstory: Part 2 of 3 - Oh, and I'm glad you approved of my summary, it just made sense to me. It didn't seem a dark plotline to me at the time of playing through the campaign, I was just doing my bit for the good guys, but when you realise those scavengers who raided you and who are now being shelled from afar by your mortars helplessly were probably attacking you because they were starving and needed your supplies and the continued patronage of the New Paradigm to survive, you don't seem the hero anymore when you start ripping jeeps apart with cannon shells and flattening small workshops with long-range mortar fire... As you were saying earlier.. darkness and light are near-inseparable, and there is a lot of grey in Warzone when you think about it.. WZ 2120 Backstory * Flame Boy on WZ 2120 backstory: Part 3 of 3 - I must say I agree about the possible direction for 2120. Dr Reeves from my memory was a figure with little actual information grounded on him, but was he really some "mad doctor", or did he just get pushed aside by his own creation... It would be interesting if toward the end of the campaign you find evidence that Dr. Reed tried to fight against his creation, and either formed a resistance or died trying. Unless the man held a grdge against the entire human race, it seems unlikely that he would release an electronic contagion into the world other than by accident. Sadly, it's a long time since I've seen the campaign, so I'm a little rusty, but did is explicitly say that he activated Nexus with malicious intent? Even if he did, you could imagine it backfired and didn't go how he planned. It would I agree add a lot more depth to the character.... If he was a mad-scientist type, then his flaws could be a lack of foresight or over-active ambition, or of underestimating his own creation (the latter sounding far too similar to the "Terminator" films for it to be wise to over-emphasise) Also, Warzone 2100 is entirely concerned with the North American continent. I know we were discussing the themes apparent earlier, but we've all wondered what happened to the rest of the world while the Project were running rampant. Is the rest of the world still in ruins, or are there more people like the Project that have conquered adversity to try and set up civilisation. It would be interesting if in 2120 the Project also picked up communications from overseas. Is it a distress call, an attempt to reach other peaceful-minded types, or a trap to ensnare those that follow the breadcrumb trail? This could also tie in with Dr. Reed possibly. WZ 2120 Backstory * No_256 on WZ 2120 backstory: Ahh.. the story line.. Rman, Flame. Your words bring back some old memories. I clearly remember the best (imho) "what if" question I have ever asked myself when playing WZ (3rd camping). So, to make long story short - I was wining. Green coloured tanks slowly overwhelm the map. And then it suddenly struck me. What if we forget about the Nexus and the Project. Let's just leave the environment.. or what ever is left of it, leave the people who kill for food. And there's you. Suppose you are a leader of some sort. You have a dream, that very soon people will no longer suffer, and the planet its self can be redeemed (110% romantic hero). So what you do is unite people, fill them with hope, and make them work, build their future out of pure enthusiasm. Your cause is sacred, upon your shoulders is the future of the entire human civilization, YOU MAY NOT FAIL!!! Now here is, where I think, things are getting interesting. Your (1 man or a council of a 100, makes no difference) cause and your responsibility is so great that it gives you the absolute right to justify ANY action you take to keep your self on track to the light at the end of the tunnel. Any thing that will try to stop you, will be dealt with accordingly. You love you people, you are not a dictator. A strict order is formed, those who lose fait will be guided by discipline instead, too much is at stake for any soft touches. In your quest for better future you become steel cold, and just as hard to bend (even when needed). Conquest is not your goal, but people must be united under one flag before they will be able to achieve something. You pray that those who do not submit to your order, do not die in vain. Now... Flip the screen 180 degrees. You are a man (or a group of people) who dedicated his life to survival, freedom, and peaceful restoration of humanity. But there will be no peace today, fore green coloured machines are raising dust on the horizon. You think that may be on any other day than today you would have joined them, you would have helped them to resurrect the world. But today you have seen too much. You no longer recognise him as a hero who united the nation, no longer a man of principles who you hoped for... But the second coming of the promised "peace maker" who is here to finish what the nukes have started, a mad man who thinks that he is the messiah and his actions are the will of the god himself. We can not join him, We can NOT ingnore him, We must stop him!!! Touching, isn't it? Irony at its best. Humanity is all but nullified, and still fighting. And for WHAT?! For salvation of human kind! All sides are for the same goal yet against each other. Blinded by the signs of their time they lost trust in each other, faith in each other, they no longer love each other... everything that made us humans, is gone.. And no one can see it, because there is a WAR going on! ...ain't that a b!tch?. (play some apocalyptic sad, hart tearing music here). Ideas: ~rush2049~ Well maybey, I was thinkin, we could go a couple of ways here: 1: We go backwords... to Mr. Reed before the callapse and such, making it more of a fight for tech such in devoloped landscape. 1: My Take: Not such a bad idea, but would involve more plot/ search and retrieve do this do that stuff. Much more Video Sequences Needed in Beggining. A LOT of boring stuff in begging, my take is that we save this for later, after we get a huge fanbase because of the campaign and such. 2: We go with the idea of we have N. America area and we try and contact other area's... 2: My Take: ?New Tech? only thing that possibly I see here... how far advanced could we have been at the time of the callapse and how far beyond that are we going to push the tech. Reson is because I know this was the thing that made my breath taken away when I first got Heavy Machineguns (insert favorite weapon here). And then the story was interesting... (must say story stunk, it would have been more interesting/fun/motivating if they started campaign before the callapse). Many possibilities of story here... 3: Scavs: We go play scav's and take on there perspective. 3: My Take: Would have to take place near campaign 1, 2. Not so much 3 as they were really gone. Would end up in intersting ending (lol YOU LOSE, must say its funny). Tech's would be completely different than previous game. Maybey expand upon medieval type things into other things. More types of guys... (steel sword in beggining into rifle man into bazooka man into buggy into etc.) Would be good as a campain: Also good as something to go back and do later. 4: New People: Ok... take this into consideration. Say we take the perspective of another people over in say europe or S America or wherever. 4: My Take: This could be very good choice. Would allow all old tech's to be used deleted or thrown out. Would allow another enemy to be destroyed, maybey Dr. Reed had a lab partner that got funding to do his own thing leaving Reed in his own rotting lab. Maybey Reed really didn't cause the calapse and just took credit for it. And if so maybey this new people find this person. This idea would allow for the most story optioins. And also the most tech options, depends though. If we jump years, say the callapse happend in 2100 right? and WZ itself took place for say 20-50 years. so maybey this new people took longer to get set up. So we start in year 2130 - 2140 or so. Now we have the time frame of this campaign, any spance of time allowing for a "believable reality" of technolodgy to be developed. Also side note applying to all topics: Technolodgy must comply, meaning if you face say mutant creatures, your not going to research something that destroy's mech's now are you. Back to topic: if this is "picked" then it would also allow a final "hint" that you are going to a. team up with "The Project" b. Face off c. Team up for a common goal etc. 5: New Enemy, New People: We are the badguys of the above. 5: My Take: Might provide a good expansion like other two. Nothing more to say at the moment. 6: Martians: LOL would be funny, maybey space exploration is discovered and The Project Takes to space. 6: My Take: Would make a very new way of playing WZ, would be a challenge for Re - dev project. Maybey the Mars campaign inserted here (thanks a billion). Fighting could truely become 3-D as that was what WZ was known for originaly, we could try and compete with leading game company's lol. Note: Try and stay clear of slow paced Homeworld type play, it was so boring! But I did like it. I will add more as I remmember what I was also pondering at school. Please take some jabs at possibility's for each and comment. It would help : also add your own if they don't fall under hear at all (and I mean at all). ~rush2049~ well, so everyone agrees? I admit I have been very busy, as for me right now is finals week... But still come on I posted this here a LONG time ago! Rman Says - Heck Yea ! * Hehe.... was busy helpin-out with Mars Stuff & this site dev & BerliOS considerations...... * BUT..... I did read this & am on the same page. * Indeed..... just finished building a shell for such a project yesterday.... :) * There's so much you've pointed-out that absolutely facinates me to such an extent that I can't wait to actually play it !!!! * Of course.... it has to be built first... & that too literally thrills me.... it's been burning inside me like a roaring hearth. * Rman JackRman Jack 16:06, 19 Jan 2005 (PST)